ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 204 (27th January 1987)
Plot Kathy and Michelle continue to work hard to knit the jumpers. Pauline buys Arthur his favourite sweets as she prepares to go and see him in hospital. Sue takes another complaint from a customer who says they have been overcharged. She tells Ali he needs to talk to Mehmet and discourage him from pushing their customers away; Ali defends Mehmet but Sue says the customer said the taxi driver had a moustache. Carmel sees Tony in the café and apologises to him for the mess that was made during Kelvin's party. Naima decides she is going to fix the leaking roof in her and Debbie's flat by herself. She tells Debbie she is going to get tools off of Tony and use books to teach herself how to patch the roof. She goes to the café to ask Tony for tools but he denies her any, saying she does not know how to use them. Business is slack at The Vic and Lofty fears he could be sacked. Pauline visits Arthur and finds him rocking. He tells her his new medication tastes nice, which leads Pauline to question whether keeping Arthur in hospital is doing him any favours. Carmel visits Mary and finds her flat in a mess. Lofty suggests to Pat that instead of Den firing staff to save money he could cut their wages, but Pat argues against this, making Lofty realise his suggestion is void. Sue snaps at Mehmet in the café and almost accuses him of overcharging, though she is stopped by Ali. In the pub, Pat gossips about Mary, telling Lofty, Sue and Tom that Mary was assaulted by a man she picked up off the streets. Dot overhears this and is horrified. Den tells Pete that his solicitor wants Jan to admit to adultery as it is cheaper for them in the long run, but he is not sure Jan will go through with it. Dot visits Mary and tells her what she has heard, infuriating Mary. She heads over to The Vic and shouts at Pat. Pauline walks back into the shop after visiting Arthur and cries; Debbie supports her. Pat makes a phone call to a friend of hers, inviting her to The Vic. Lofty insists on taking over from Kathy on the sewing machine whilst she gets some rest, but Kathy is skeptical. Naima asks Hannah if she can use Tony's tools. She then fixes the roof and gives the tools back to Hannah, without Tony knowing. Lofty tells Michelle about Mary, so she pays her a visit, but Mary refuses any help. The sewing machine jams whilst Lofty is using it, stressing Kathy out. Mehmet then phones Kathy to check that she is on track with the order. Lofty goes back to The Vic and tells Pat to add 5p to the till every time a customer pays for a drink so they get more money. Pat's friend brings a number of customers with her to try and help boost profits. Kathy is denied an extension on the jumpers so Ian works out that if they work harder and get fewer hours of sleep they can meet the deadline. However, Kathy's sewing machine then breaks, and she concludes she has blown the whole thing. Cast Regular cast *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Michelle - Susan Tully *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Mehmet - Haluk Bilginer *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Pete - Peter Dean *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Mary - Linda Davidson *Debs - Shirley Cheriton *Den - Leslie Grantham *Lofty - Tom Watt *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Tom - Donald Tandy *Naima - Shreela Ghosh *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Hannah - Sally Sagoe *Tony - Oscar James Guest cast *Patient - Barbara Bermel Locations *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *23B Albert Square *47B Albert Square - Living room *First Til Last *Al's Café *14B Walford Towers - Living room/kitchen *Walford General Hospital - Café Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Trouble doesn't just jump out at Mary accidentally - she goes looking for it.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 24,000,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1987 episodes